


Before the Metal Plate

by orphan_account



Series: Shards [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demonic Possession, Depression, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Betrayal, brief ship subtext if you squint, general unsavory noncon / self-harm elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the metal plate (you haven't thought of the metal plate yet), things go a little like this:</p>
<p>Today is not the worst day of your life.<br/>And again, and a two, and a three, and a four:<br/><i>today is <b>not the worst day of your life.</b></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Metal Plate

Today is not the worst day of your life.

And again, and a two, and a three, and a four:

_today is **not the worst day of your life.**_

Today is ~~day one…~~

today is ~~day two~~

today is. You are

(checktheclockcheckthedoorcheckyourstepssinceyouwalkedinhere)

        awake. You’re awake. Your name is Stanford Filbrick Pines. You dislike your middle name and you have an absurd number of Ph.D.s (eight, you have eight doctorates; precision keeps you awake) and you have an _**estranged** _ twin brother (and he probably calls you the **strange**  twin brother, haha, oh–you’ve been awake too long again.)

        And you have a deactivated universal gateway in your basement, and eyes all throughout this house you built yourself, spies in your stronghold, knots in your gut.

        Today is not the worst day of your life. But you have been staring at these notes for (check the clock again) ten minutes without making any progress, so it looks like you should probably try another cup of tea and get to work readjusting the television antennae. The shapeshifter will keep a little while longer.

_Television won’t distract you, but it will numb you down. This is not the worst day of your life, but you’ve been wondering about distilling your own alcohol. Bill Cipher–_

No.

_You miss–_

NO.

         The snowstorm hasn’t let up in the last three days. You’ve been taking tea without milk for the last two, and still it’s run out. The taps have frozen, except for the

_downstairs taps, the ones you use when you’re on a research kick, and the tap in the bunker for filling fire buckets, and the one in the bathroom where Bill smashed the mirror and spread the blood leaking from the sides of your fists all over your ECSTATIC FACE, LIVE A LITTLE, SIXER_

_this is not the worst day of your life, but you can’t leave this place, and you’re dry heaving again, so maybe the distinction doesn’t, at this particular moment, matter?_

        of course it matters–NO, OF COURSE IT DOES, PULL TOGETHER, FORD, THIS ISN’T OVER, YOU HAVE TO KEEP HIM OUT

**_YOU’RE NEVER GONNA KEEP ME OUT, GENIUS_ **

        So it goes.


End file.
